


Secret (Chekov/pregnant! reader)

by Engaru



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a secret that even your boyfriend Chekov doesn't know yet. You're pregnant. But how will you tell him, and how will it affect your duties on the Enterprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret (Chekov/pregnant! reader)

You sat on your bunk, knitting peacefully. It was your day off, and there was nothing going on that would’ve really interested you, so you’d made the decision to stay in your quarters and relax instead. Your boyfriend, on the other hand, was on duty and you felt a bit lonely. Chekov did have important duty on the bridge, after all, so you really couldn’t complain. And it was nice to have some alone-time too. 

Cursing softly you undid and knit again a row of stitches and tried to understand the pattern you’d chosen. It wasn’t a difficult one, but it’d been a while since you’d knit anything, so it puzzled you sometimes. The reason why you were knitting for the first time in a long time, was that you had a secret. A secret no one else knew about yet. You were pregnant. It was something even you hadn’t really grasped completely yet, but it was starting to feel right. The pregnancy wasn’t very far in and it didn’t show yet. 

You sighed and set the small sock-to-be away on your lap. It’b been two weeks now that you’d known for sure, some time longer that you’d suspected that there were something happening in your body. It’d been very thoughtful two weeks since. All this time you’d just thought about everything, from if you’d keep the baby to how to tell Chekov and how he’d take the news. And after you decided to keep it, how you’d organize your life on the Enterprise and your work, with the hectic routine of being a parent to a small child. 

Chekov had noticed that his girlfriend (y/n) had acted a bit weird lately. Well, not weird, but she had been very absentminded, which was not good in her position as the assistant translator and communications officer. He had heard some complaints from Uhura, but hadn’t told them forward to (y/n) yet. Chekov was starting to get worried. He decided to ask her what was wrong, as soon as his shift would end. He nodded to himself and continued with his work, tapping away on the ship’s computer.

You woke up to the sound of someone ringing your doorbell. Groggily you got out of bed and opened the door. Chekov smiled at you warmly.  
”Hello, (y/n). Can I come een?”  
”Pasha. Of course.” you stepped away from the door to let your boyfriend in and rubbed your eyes. You had no memory of falling asleep, and you felt really disoriented. A big yawn came out.  
”What’s up, honey?” you asked as you hugged Chekov and leaned your head to his chest with your eyes closed.

”Vhat, can’t I wisit my girlfriend vihtout a reason?” he asked jokingly and chuckled. You smiled.  
”I thought that I’d come to see if you are okay, (y/n). You’ve been wery distant lately.” he continued, looking at you, obviously worried. You froze for a second. Were you ready to this? Relaxing, you looked at him and smiled.  
”I’m fine. Really. Don’t worry.”  
Chekov didn’t really buy what you were saying, but he didn’t want to push you, either. He just shrugged and hugged you tighter.  
”Eef you say so.”

After that you tried to be more active and think less. It was difficult, but you managed. The Enterprise was nearing a new planet, and captain Kirk was gathering a landing team that would go explore it closer. In the end, the team consisted of around fifteen people, all of different areas of expertise. Kirk and Spock were there, and both you and Uhura in case there were native people living on the planet. The rest of the team were other science officers, two medics, and couple of security officers to keep the team safe. 

You were ready for the mission, and stood near the shuttles waiting for the departure, You checked that you had everything you needed and that your suit wasn’t broken anywhere, although you well knew it wasn’t. Chekov was needed on the bridge to guide the ship and the shuttles, so he couldn’t come to see you off. That was normal, but it would’ve been nice to see him before leaving. Just as you thought this, your PADD buzzed and notified of a message.  
”Good luck! Be safe. -Pavel”  
You smiled at the message. He was busy on the job, but he’d still taken the time to write you a small message. He was a great boyfriend.  
The landing crew got into the shuttle and descended on the planet down below. The mission was clear: to find out what the planet was about. Pretty much everyday stuff on this ship.

So as the shuttle landed, everybody knew what to do. You walked along with the team, mesmerized of the immense beauty of the place. The forest you’d landed on, was so green, you’d never seen anything like it. Still, it didn’t even resemble anything on Earth. There were tall trees covered in vines and flowers blooming all over, but none seemed familiar.  
”This place is so beautiful.” you whispered.  
”It really is.” Uhura answered next to you.

The expedition went as planned. There were no native people to be seen, so you and Uhura got more freedom to roam around. Everyone else was busy with collecting data, so you decided to go see if you’d find anything nice. You walked around the forest, not wandering too far from the others but keeping a good distance to them nonetheless. You did see all kinds of cool things, mostly alien flora and fauna, and you were amazed by the beauty of it all. So you were distracted and didn’t notice that you’d arrived on a cliff before it was too late. The cliff wasn’t sturdy enough to hold your weight, and it crumbled beneath you. All you could do was scream as you fell and tried frantically get a hold of something.

”(Y/N)!”  
Someone called you, but you couldn’t really tell who it was. You couldn’t hear or see well; the whole world was spinning and buzzing, focusing and unfocusing, until it finally went all black as you saw someone come near you. One thing you did know: it hurt.

Uhura reached (y/n) first, followed immediately by Spock and Kirk. They dug her out of the rubble she was in, and laid her carefully on the ground.  
”She’s badly hurt.” Kirk noted.  
”It would seem so. But her heartbeat is still steady and powerful.” Spock said, calm as he felt (y/n)’s wrist.  
”We need to get her on the ship.” Uhura said, and contacted the Enterprise.  
”Enterprise, we need you to beam us up immediately! And have the medbay at ready, we have an injured ensign here.”

”Chekov, you better come to the medbay.” That was all the message said. Chekov was surprised and pretty worried of the sudden suggestion, and he left the bridge and hurried to the medbay. When he got there, he was shocked. He noticed that Uhura, Kirk, and Spock were there too, but what he couldn’t take his eyes off of was (y/n). She laid on the bunk bed, unconscious and bruised. The sight made Chekov gasp, and he approached (y/n) slowly.

”Vhat happened? Ees she okay?” he asked quietly.  
”She fell off a cliff. Or more precisely, the cliff disappeared under her feet.” Kirk answered. He felt sorry for the young ensign.  
”She’ll be alright, when and if she wakes up.” McCoy added, sounding reassuring and a bit worried at the same time. Chekov looked at him, terrified.  
”If?”

”Yeah. She’s not very bad hurt, but she has a mild head trauma, so if she’s unconscious for a long time, I’d be worried. Time will show.” the doctor patted Chekov friendly on the shoulder.  
The younger man nodded solemnly and drew himself a chair next to (y/n)’s bed.  
”Keptin, eef it’s alright, I’d like to stay here for a vhile.” he said to Kirk, who nodded.  
”Yeah, it’s okay. Take your time, Chekov.” Kirk motioned to the others that they should leave the two of you alone, and they left.  
Chekov held her hand on his, rubbing his thumb on her palm. It was a habit, something he’d do to soothe her when she was upset. This time it probably was to soothe him more than her, though. He looked at her. There were traces of blood on her mouth and chin, and her face was bruised and a bit swollen. He felt helpless and hated himself because he couldn’t do anything to help his loved one.

”Chekov.”  
He turned his head when he heard doctor McCoy calling him.  
”There’s something I didn’t want to tell you with the others here, but I found something else than the injuries when I examined her.”  
”Vhat do you mean?” Chekov was puzzled. Was McCoy talking about the scar on her back? Chekov knew about that already.

”Well, there’s no other way to put this, but were you aware that (y/n)’s pregnant?”  
Now Chekov was even more puzzled. He stared at the doctor and his mouth was hanging open.  
”She’s vhat?!”  
”Okay, I’ll take that you didn’t know. Crap, maybe I shouldn’t have asked. But my point is, it seems that the accident didn’t injure the baby. Some good luck there.” McCoy smiled and left to check other patients. 

Chekov was dumbfounded by the news. Was this the reason why (y/n) had been so quiet and absent lately? How long had she known? When was she going to tell him? He had so may questions, but right now he could only hope that she would wake up.

It’d been two days since the accident, but (y/n) hadn’t woken up yet. Chekov was growing restless and more worried each passing hour, and he practically lived in the sickbay, not leaving her side. Kirk had admitted him some sick leave because he could see that in this condition, Chekov couldn’t get anything done. It’d be better if he was with (y/n).

The young ensign sat once again beside his girlfriend’s bed, holding her hand. He noticed a few stray hairs and reached to swipe them behind her ear. As he did that, something happened.  
”Mmh.”  
Chekov felt (y/n) stirring. He caressed her face tenderly and he smiled at her as she opened her eyes slowly.  
”(y/n)! You’re awake!”  
”Pasha...Where am I? What happened?”  
”You fell off a cliff on ze mission and hurt yourself. You’re in ze sickbay now. I vas so vorried!” he hugged you gently. You hugged him back.

Then something came into your mind. How bad was the accident?  
”Pasha...How…. I… Is...” You really didn’t know how to tell him, you couldn’t find the words. Chekov saw how uncomfortable you were, and soon he guessed what you were trying to ask. He rubbed your palm soothingly.  
”Don’t vorry, the baby is allright.”  
You turned your head to look at him so fast your head was spinning for a moment. He smiled gently.

”How do you know about it?”  
”Dr. McCoy noticed you were...pregnant vhen he examined you, and he told me ewerything is okay.”  
You looked down to your lap and frowned. This wasn’t how you’d wanted to let him know.  
”Huh. Well… That’s good.”  
There was a long silence between the two of you, neither could come up with anything to say. Luckily you were saved by McCoy, who had notice you were awake.  
”(y/n)! How’re you feeling?” he came up to you and started examining you.  
”I’m fine. A bit sore all over, but otherwise I feel I’m okay.”  
”That’s good. It seems the accident wasn’t that bad, after all. I’m still going to keep you here for a few days, there’s no playing with a concussion.” McCoy shut his tricorder and nodded to you, before leaving.

After he left, you and Chekov continued your awkward silence. You hadn’t had these since you started dating three years ago, so it was really weird for the both of you. Finally Chekov broke the silence.  
”Do you vant anything?”  
”...Some water would be great.”  
As you sipped the water he’s brought you, you glanced at him. You took a long breath to steady yourself and set the glass aside.

”So. The secret’s out then.” you chuckled nervously.  
”Vhen did you find out?”  
”About a month ago. I was thinking about all kind of things, for example how to tell you, and I never seemed to find the change to do so. I’m sorry.”  
”Don’t vorry. It is a big surprise though.” he smiled at you gently, blushing a bit.  
”Hawe you decided… Vill you keep it?” he asked carefully.

”I’ve been thinking of keeping it.” you said bashfully and looked again at your lap.  
”удивительно! (Amazing) That’s wonderful!” Chekov finally let his emotions free, and hugged you tighter than before. He was practically bouncing and gleaming, and you giggled quietly, then hissed.  
”Pasha, that hurts!” you exclaimed.  
”Sorry!” he withdrew immediately but held your hands still in his.  
”You’re happy.” you noted, looking at your grinning boyfriend. He nodded enthusiastically.  
”Zat I am, wery much so.” he bet to kiss you.

After McCoy released you from the sickbay, you got to your normal duties. The doctor had told you that it would be okay for you to work on your post almost to the end of the pregnancy, but you should leave missions to other people. You complied a bit reluctantly, but got soon used on being on the ship all the time. 

It didn’t take too long before the pregnancy could be seen, and your crew mates started to grow curious. Uhura was the first to pull you aside and ask.  
”(y/n), sorry I’m being blunt, but are you pregnant?” she asked in a hushed tone.  
”Yeah, I am. The uniform is getting a bit small already.” you answered smiling at your superior officer. She chuckled and hugged you.  
”That’s wonderful news! Does Chekov know?”  
”Yes, he knows. He’s really happy about it, he’s basically in the cloud nine all the time now.”  
”Yeah, I’ve noticed he’s been more cheerful than usual. When is the baby due?”  
”I’m not sure. I think I’m two or three months in, so it’ll be a while before the baby comes. Which is good, because I still need to figure some things out.”

”Like what? Could I help?” Uhura offered.  
”Well, if you figure out how I could combine a baby with my job here, that would be perfect. But the main problem is, that I don’t really think a baby should be on board the ship.”  
”Yes, that’s true. We’ll think of something, don’t worry. But I can help with the uniform. Follow me.” Uhura said and headed to the turbolift. You followed and after a moment you were a few decks farther from the bridge. Uhura led you to a storage, and after the lights went on you could see that it was a clothing storage. Why hadn’t you thought about this?

”Uhura, you’re a genius!” you exclaimed happily.  
”Of course I am. Now let’s find you something that’ll fit.”  
After a moment you found an uniform that was two sizes bigger than what you normally wore, but now it was a perfect fit.  
”You’ll probably need to come here again as the pregnancy comes along.” Uhura said as she handed you some change clothes too.  
”Thank you.”

 

After getting new clothes, you headed to your room. On the way there you decided to go to Chekov’s room instead, and nested yourself on his bed. It’d be still some time before his shift would end, so you decided to nap a little.

When Chekov arrived to his room, he was surprised to see you there. But it was a pleasant surprise, as always. He kicked off his boots and settled down next to you. You stirred and woke up, only to snuggle closer to him.  
”Sorry, I didn’t mean to vake you up.” he murmured in a gentle tone and stroke your back.  
”Mh-hm. Don’t worry.” you said and kissed him.

”Are you okay?”  
”Yeah. I just got tired and came here to nap instead of going to my room.” you smiled at Chekov who put his hands carefully on your stomach.  
”It’s starting to shov now.” he caressed your belly and smiled happily.  
”Yeah.”  
”Please hurry up, dad can’t vait to meet you!” Chekov babbled at your baby bump affectionately and you giggled at how enthusiastic and happy he was. How he called himself ’dad’ made you blush, you really hadn’t had time to process that the two of you would become parents. 

Time flew on, and soon all your friends on the Enterprise knew about you and Chekov’s baby. Everyone were happy for you, even Spock congratulated you. Your belly was growing bigger each day, and it was starting to get difficult to move around. McCoy had said in the last checkup that you’d need to stop working soon. You didn’t complain about that, it was getting way too difficult to even sit so you really were happy about getting your maternity leave. It was till a month until your due date, but you felt huge. You’d suspected twins, but Bones had checked and said that it was just one kid coming. Luckily, you didn’t know what you’d done if you’d indeed had twins in your belly.

”I’m bored.” you complained. After staying out of work, you’d been incredibly bored. There was a huge contrast between the work-filled days on-duty and the days when you got nothing to do if you were on a leave. Now your days consisted mostly of going to eat in the mess hall, trying to find some company when your friends were working, reading, knitting, getting ready for having a baby. And it was still two weeks. This idleness was driving you mad!  
”I knov. There’s not really much to do around here, besides vork.” Chekov said emphatically as he held you in his lap. He’d used pretty much all of his free time with you, so it was easier for you to endure the bored times. 

”Indeed.” you snorted. You were quiet for a long time, and it seemed like Chekov had fallen asleep behind you. No wonder, his days were long and hard. Besides his proper job as the navigator, he’d been learning about the machinery with Scotty for a long time now. At some point, you fell asleep too. But you didn’t get to sleep for too long, as you woke up to a pain in your stomach. It went away as soon as it had come, but as you waited and listened, another wave of pain washed over you. You tried to go back to sleep, but the pain kept coming back and the interval was coming shorter each time.

”Pasha! Wake up!” you nudged your boyfriend, waking up the poor man who thought the world was going to end.  
”Vhat? Vhat iz vrong?!” he asked, completely dazed and disoriented, but alert.  
”I think the baby is coming now!” you exclaimed as another contraction came. Chekov was on his feet in record time, looking like he would panic any moment now.  
”It ees still too early for it to come!” he said, then thought for a moment and continued,  
”Vhat do I do?”

”Help me to the medbay. My water broke, but it’ll still be a long time before the baby will be born.” you said, trying to steady your breathing. Chekov lifted you up, supporting you all the way to the lift and to the medbay.  
”Dr. McCoy!” he yelled. The CMO came, looking alerted. When he saw you, he knew what was going on.  
”Put her on the bed.” he said, showing one of the bunks in the medbay. Chekov put you down on it, and McCoy was immediately hustling all over you.

”How frequent are the contractions and how long have you had them?” he asked, taking your pulse.  
”Maybe ten minutes apart now and they started an hour ago?” you guessed. You hadn’t really taken time here.  
”Okay, this will take some time still. Just try to take it easy, okay? Try to relax, you’ll need strength later.”  
You nodded and laid down on the bed. Chekov came up to you, looking like a panicked puppy. He was at a loss of words and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times.  
”Vhat can I do?” he finally asked, very quietly.  
”Just be there for me, okay?” you said and grimaced as another contraction came. They weren’t that bad yet, but they weren’t nice either. Now they felt just like mild period cramps but you knew worse was coming.

As the evening went by, the labor had started enough so Mccoy could give you the epidural. In your opionion, he could have given it much, much sooner. The contractions were getting very intense and very painful and you were getting very cranky and pissed off. Chekov was being helpful and considerate, he wiped the sweat from your temple, helped you to change position and did pretty much anything you asked. He would’ve done more if he’d just been able, but he had to settle to listen to your screams. It was driving him mad.

Finally it was time to push. You pushed as hard as you could, but it was hard. After half an hour of pushing you could feel your strength fading.  
”I can’t do this.” you huffed, exhausted. Chekov half hugged you, half supported your shoulders behind you.  
”Yes you can. Just a little bit more, моя любовь. (My love)” he whispered into your ear, soothing you.  
”The kid’s right, you’ll need to push only a little bit more and it’s done.” McCoy accompanied Chekov, encouraging you.  
”But I need you to do it now, or the baby won’t make it.” he continued. You complied, screaming your lungs out. You stopped when you heard a new cry, a small and vulnerable, yet oddly very familiar sound.

”Congratulations! It’s a girl.” McCoy announced as he lifted the newborn on your chest. She was bloody and covered in vernix, but she was still the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. You smiled blissfully and looked at Chekov.  
”Look at her. Isn’t she beautiful?”  
”да. (Yes)” he was so choked up with emotion, he couldn’t even speak English. He just stared at your daughter lying on your chest and kissed your forehead.

After she had been lying on you for a moment, she was taken away to be cleaned up. During that short moment you fell asleep of exhaustion, and when they brought your daughter back, Chekov took care of her. He sat beside your bed looking at the crib beside him. He offered his hand to the baby, who immediately wrapped its entire hand around his one finger.  
”Velcome to ze vorld, маленький возлюбленная. (little sweetheart)” he murmured to the child.

 

It was later agreed that it would be better if you and (d/n) wouldn’t live on the Enterprise. Everyone who was present in the meeting agreed that a spaceship wasn’t a suitable environment for a child to grow up. After couple of hours of discussion, it was decided that the two of you would be sent to Yorktown, and you would be assigned a post at the Starfleet archive there after your maternity leave would end. The Enterprise would stop by Yorktown in a week, and you would drop off then.  
”Pasha, how will I get by without you?” you asked as you packed the little belongings you had. (d/n) lied in Chekov’s arms, and he played gently with her. His face took a sad undertone.  
”You’ll do just fine, (y/n). I vouldn’t be so zure about myself though.”  
You moving to Yorktown meant that you wouldn’t be able to see Chekov in a long, long time. There was still two years left of the five year mission, and there really weren’t many vacations during that time.  
”We’ll need to stay in touch.”  
”да. (Yes) I vill call you ewery night, I promise.” he smiled and took your hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The ship docked in Yorktown the next day. The crew had free time the whole day, so you and Chekov had nicely time to find your new home and say goodbye. Your apartment was small, but enough for you and (d/n), and it was cozy. The day went by faster than you anticipated, and soon it was time for Chekov to go. You followed him to the dock.  
”I guess it’s time to...”  
”Yeah.”  
He hugged and kissed you, lingering and not wanting to let go. He kissed (d/n)’s forehead.  
”Be nice to your mother, маленький возлюбленная. (little sweetheart)” The baby giggled as an answer, and you and Chekov smiled sadly. He kissed you again, and then he was gone.

Your time waiting for the Enterprise’s mission to end was long. You had a nice daily routine of taking (d/n) to day care, going to work in the archive, going home, playing with your daughter, and speaking with your beloved boyfriend via a videochat. You told him about everything that was going on in your life, and he told you about all the things they’d seen and the planets they’d visited. You missed the Enterprise. You had made sure that (d/n) knew her father’s face and voice, and she was present in your videochats almost every time. Chekov babbled to her, told her Russian stories or sung a lullaby. Despite the constant longing, you had made this long distance relationship and raising a child work somehow.

Still, two years was a long time. You got used to your new life, and (d/n) was the light of your life, but you missed your friends and Chekov on a daily basis. For you, the day when the Enterprise came back didn’t come too soon. And this time Chekov would stay. 

”(y/n)!”  
You heard th familiar voice call out from the crowd and your eyes met his. You run up to him, and hugged him abit awkwardly, as you held (d/n) in your arms.  
”Pasha! I missed you so much!”  
”I missed you too, моя любовь. (My love)” he said and caressed you cheek gently.  
”And vho’s zis big girl here?” he asked and directed his attention to (d/n). You smiled and gave her to him. She looked a bit shy, but curious.  
”Dad.” she said, and Chekov beamed like the Sun.  
”Welcome home.” you said as the three of you headed home to start your new life, finally as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time since my last fic! I'm not sure if this is good, or if it has enough Chekov/reader relationship to be plausible, but this is what my brain made up this time :D


End file.
